Divine intervention
divine intervention is the opening theme of Witch Craft Works anime series. Track Listing The song written by Hideki Hayashi and the composition was done by Junichi Satou, and Shin Kawamoto did the additional strings arrangement. The arrangement and performance were done by the band fhána. The coupling song written by Hayashi, the composition was done by yuxuki waga and the arrangement and performance were done by the band fhána. The song's remix was done by the band LASTTRAK. #divine intervention #innocent field #divine intervention (The LASTTRAK "Firestarter" Remix) #divine intervention -Instrumental- #innocent field -Instrumental- Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Boku ha aishiteru Fukaku fukaku sore wo mitsuketa Ano hi kara sou kimi wo Naiteita no ha dare no omokage Awai kioku no soko Mou mayowanai yo sou kimeta kara Taisetsu na mono wo kidutsukenai Tatoe sekaiju ga teki ni natte Kiba wo muku you na hi ga kite mo boku ha Mamoru mono naraba Umareru mae kara shitte irukara Mi wo kogashi kimi no tame tatakaou Boku ha aishiteru Fukaku fukaku sore wo mitsuketa Ano hi kara sou ah Mada todokanai nara Motto tsuyoku sono na wo sakebu yo Sora ni |-| Kanji= 僕は愛してる 深く深く それを見つけた あの日からそう君を 泣いていたのは誰の面影 淡い記憶の底 もう迷わないよ そう決めたから 大切なものを傷付けない たとえ世界中が敵になって 牙を剥くような日がきても僕は 守るものならば 生まれる前から知っているから 身を焦がし君のため戦おう 僕は愛してる 深く深く それを見つけた あの日からそう ah まだ届かないなら もっと強くその名を叫ぶよ 宙(そら)に |-| English= I fell in love it was so deep, and I've realized it since that day, it was with you Someone is crying in my faint memories I won't be lost anymore because I've decided so and I won't hurt anything precious to me Even if the whole world will be my enemy I'll still wait for that day like sharpening my fangs If it's something to protect I've known it before my birth I'll burn my body and fight for you I fell in love it was so deep, and I've realized it since that day, ah If I'm yet to reach it I'll scream that name stronger into the sky Full Size Romaji= Boku ha aishiteru Fukaku fukaku sore wo mitsuketa Ano hi kara sou kimi wo Naiteita no ha dare no omokage Awai kioku no soko Mou mayowanai yo sou kimeta kara Taisetsu na mono wo kidutsukenai Tatoe sekaiju ga teki ni natte Kiba wo muku you na hi ga kite mo boku ha Mamoru mono naraba Umareru mae kara shitte irukara Mi wo kogashi kimi no tame tatakaou Boku ha aishiteru Fukaku fukaku sore wo mitsuketa Ano hi kara sou ah Mada todokanai nara Motto tsuyoku sono na wo sakebu yo Sora ni Kujikenai no ha sonzai no shoumei Boku no ikiru riyu Tatoe soko ni ha aragaenai youna Housoku ga sude ni arutoshite mo Tamesareteru no sa unmei to iu Bokura no ishi wo odokasu mono ni "Mamoru mono" naraba Umareru mae kara shittetan dayo Mi wo kogashi dare ga tame ni tatakau? Boku ha ayatsurare Ningyou no you na me wo shiteta Ano hi made kitto Sore wo itsushika kimi ha chiisa na tenohira ni Yasashiku omoi wo tokasu you ni tsutsunda Soshite boku ha "jiyu" ni natta Kanpeki na ishi to nami te ni ire Sorekara sakenda sono na wo Boku wa ayatsurare Ningyou no you na me wo shitetan dane Ano hi made dare no tame tatakau Utagau koto mo naku tada… Mamoru mono naraba Umareru mae kara shitte irukara Mi wo kogashi kimi no tame tatakaou Boku ha aishiteru Fukaku fukaku sore wo mitsuketa Ano hi kara zutto Mada todokanai nara Motto tsuyoku sono na wo sakebu yo Sora ni |-| Kanji= 僕は愛してる 深く深く それを見つけた あの日からそう君を 泣いていたのは誰の面影 淡い記憶の底 もう迷わないよ そう決めたから 大切なものを傷付けない たとえ世界中が敵になって 牙を剥くような日がきても僕は 守るものならば 生まれる前から知っているから 身を焦がし君のため戦おう 僕は愛してる 深く深く それを見つけた あの日からそう ah まだ届かないなら もっと強くその名を叫ぶよ 宙(そら)に 挫けないのは存在の証明 僕の生きる理由 たとえそこには抗えないような 法則がすでにあるとしても 試されてるのさ 運命という 僕らの意思を脅かすものに 「マモルモノ」ならば 生まれる前から知ってたんだよ 身を焦がし誰がために戦う? 僕は操られ 人形のような目をしてた あの日まできっと それをいつしか君は小さな手のひらに 優しく想いを溶かすように包んだ そして僕は「自由」になった 完璧な意思と涙 手に入れ それから叫んだ その名を 僕は操られ 人形のような目をしてたんだね あの日まで誰のため戦う 疑うこともなく ただ… 守るものならば 生まれる前から知っているから 身を焦がし君のため戦おう 僕は愛してる 深く深く それを見つけた あの日からずっと まだ届かないなら もっと強くその名を叫ぶよ 宙(そら)に |-| English= I fell in love it was so deep, and I've realized it since that day, it was with you Someone is crying in my faint memories I won't be lost anymore, because I've decided so and I won't hurt anything precious to me Even if the whole world will be my enemy I'll still wait for that day like sharpening my fangs If it's something to protect I've known it before my birth I'll burn my body and fight for you I fell in love it was so deep, and I've realized it since that day, ah If I'm yet to reach it I'll scream that name stronger into the sky Being undefeatable is the proof of my existence it was my reason for being alive Even though there are those who against me or if I'll eventually against the law Being in trial is what called as "fate" There'll be something threatening our purpose If it's "something I should protect" I've known it before my birth I'll burn my body, but for who shall I fight? I've been manipulated like a doll, I want eyes until that day, for sure And someday I'll embrace you by my small hands as I've been melt by your gentle feelings And then I became "free" I've put a perfect intention and tears on my hands Since then, I've screamt that name I've been manipulated like a doll, I really want eyes until that day, for who shall I fight? I have no doubt, but... If it's something to protect I've known it before my birth I'll burn my body and fight for you I fell in love it was so deep, and I've realized it since that day, for sure If I'm yet to reach it I'll scream that name stronger into the sky Characters :Listed by order of appearances. ... Videos fhana "divine intervention" (TVアニメ「ウィッチクラフトワークス」OP主題歌) Music Video|Music Video fhana／「divine intervention」PVメイキング映像|PV making Category:Music Category:Theme Songs Category:Anime